


Carry On

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Fights, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Light Angst, Long One Shot, Love Confessions, Nicknames, Pillow Fights, Raph Doesn't Know When to Stop, Raph needs to chill, Song Lyrics, Swearing, reader sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Raph bites off more than he can chew, and in a way, so does Reader.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Carry On my Wayward Son, cause why not?

     I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I decided to grab my bow and follow Raph out of the lair when I saw him leaving without his brothers. I tail him as he ran over rooftops, and hide when he glances back. When he jumps into the darkness of an alley, I stay above, quietly watching from the safety of the rooftops as he lay waste to a bunch of thugs on the street below. His massive body and sharp sai plowing through anyone brave, or stupid, enough to face his wrath.

     I hate when he gets like this. Don’t know where he gets the idea from, really. The guys already do a ton of vigilante work for the city and Raph still can’t get enough. He spends enough time alone with his weights for company that I thought he would talk to someone if things got bad. Guess I was wrong.

     Raph rolls his shoulders. I could still feel the waves of anger radiating from him. This isn’t good for anyone. Especially me, if he finds out I followed him. Raph doesn’t go easy when we spar, and I know he was hard to get away from when he’s mad. That’s half of the reason why Mikey’s so hard to catch.

     He’s a giant mutant turtle for crying out loud. No normal person would be able to do anything against him unless they were packing a canon or something else ridiculous like that.

     Raph throws the last man to the ground and I hide again. He leaps up to the rooftops and I follow. Surely if I can’t get him to calm down, I can just make sure he’s safe. Raphael is strong, there’s no denying that, but he has this bad habit of biting off more than he can chew. We’re two of a kind as far as that goes. Raph launches himself back to the rooftop and dashes off to the next fight. I follow a few seconds later. With how fast he’s going, I doubt he’s going to look behind him any time soon.

     It looks like he’s found another group of people up to no good. I hear a fight, and keep a careful eye on the battle. I watch him fight, and I wish that I was down there with him. Better yet, I wish he was up here with me. I’ve noticed he and Leo have been fighting more often lately. The subject always changes, but I miss seeing the guys at ease with one another. Even if it’s only for an hour or two.

     I’ve been living with them for a few months now. Just because of a threat and the guys’ protective streak. I figured they might need some extra help with Shredder wanting their shells hung on a wall anyhow.

     Turns out I was right to follow. It was a small group of thugs. Raph should have been able to handle it but while I was zoned out, a couple of giants came waltzing in on the fight club session. They walked up to Raph and I could imagine the smirk on his face.

     “Finally, they send someone more my size.” Raph bellows, hurling himself into the fight.

     Raph might not like it, but he might need some backup on this one. I take the bow from my back. The blades attached to the ends gleam in the faint moonlight, and I revel in the feeling of badassery usually associated with gun toting action movie heroes. I thank whatever gods be that Donnie rigged my arrows so they’ll be more versatile in a fight, and nock one. If Raph needs any help, I’ll be right here.

     By the looks of things, these two asshats are tag teaming. I’ll put a stop to that right quick. I aim, careful to hit one that isn’t my old friend, and shoot an arrow with electric charges into what looks like a giant pig.

     He must be if his squealing is anything to go by. I step back when pig boy looks to the rooftops. Guess he’s not a complete bonehead, but now that I’ve lost my spot, I need to find a new one.

     “Hey Rock, check it out.” That voice sounds familiar, “Lookie what I found.”

     “Where’d ya find it, Beebs?” A rough voice asks.

     “In my leg!”

     They share a laugh and I can hear Raphael struggling. Oh no. Not these two again. The guys had so much trouble with them last time they fought. Maybe I can do something to help this time around.

     I try to think of what to do. First thing, I have to find another spot. I look down and find that I don’t really have to move at all. The fire escape for the building is the perfect spot for me. I climb onto the fire escape and get closer to the fight, and out of the moonlight. They won’t see me now. I nock another arrow and let it fly past the pig, whose hair seems to be crackling with electricity, toward his buddy who had Raph in a headlock. The behemoth releases Raph with a yelp as he rips the arrow out of his meaty arm. The wound is already oozing, but the arrow did what it was supposed to do.

     The arrow makes Raph look up as well. He smirks, knowing exactly what the striped shaft means. I see him nod as he curls his fists around his sai. I saw Hog Head trying to get the drop on Raph as he and Rocky the Miracle Rhino circle each other. I switch arrows and shoot him in the foot with an anchor. That should hold him for a little while, at least I hope it does. Raph rushes his opponent and I watch, confidant that Raph can handle this.

     I settle and enjoy the fight from my lookout with the bow settled in my hands. It’s not often that I get a chance to see him unleash the big bad turtle, but when he does it’s something to see. I didn’t see the machete until Hog Head tosses it past a patch of light. By the time it clatters onto the ground next to his pal, my bow is drawn and I shoot an arrow just next to the handle. Letting them know that I have eyes on it, and anything that touches that blade is getting an arrow to the hand or worse.

     I can’t keep it out of play forever. I don’t know how, but the pig is out of my little trap. Probably pried the bars apart or something dumb like that. I can barely see the end of it sticking out of the ground. He broke it. Great. Piggy pushes Raph closer to the giant weed hacker and his pal picks it up. I shoot more arrows, but it doesn’t seem to do much. The idiot seems to know to try to deflect them. One of the stray arrows looks like it might graze Raph. I know I can’t shoot him. If one of them hit Raph I’d never forgive myself.

     I focus on glasses and shoot another electric arrow at him. In response, he pulls a gun and points it at Raph.

     “Here little piggy!” he shouts. His aim on Raph’s head doesn’t waver, “Come down here an play with the rest of us and I won’t blow your boy’s brains out!”

     I can’t do anything. I know his shell is bulletproof, but that isn’t the same for the rest of him. Raph, who can see where I am, shakes his head as he dodges the giant knife threatening to tear him open like tissue paper. He doesn’t want me coming down.

     “Just shoot me.” Raph shouts, “Don’t make ‘em come down.”

     “Aw, Little Archer got a boyfriend?” ‘Bebs’ teases.

     Raph snarls and his attackers laugh.

     There’s no choice in this. Raph has to know that. It’s suicide, but I can’t have him getting killed.

     “How do I know you won’t shoot anyway,” I shout.

     “That’s the thing,” Piggy sneers, “You don’t.”

     The metal steps clang under my feet and Raph is glaring at me, wishing I would do literally anything but this. I drop to the ground with a thud and nock an arrow.

     “If you shoot, I shoot.” I aim right at his friends’ head. An eye for an eye, so to speak.

     “That’s how it’s done, pal.” The pig sounds awfully satisfied for having his friend be a walking target.

     Raphael grunts, and I’m close enough to hear his blood drip onto the pavement. The blade sings through the air, thirsty for more.

     “I’m not your fucking pal.” I spit, “I’d think we’re anything but pals at this point.”

     Raphael rams into Prime Porker, knocking the gun from his hands and he lands on the ground. That leaves me to adjust and shoot the pig in the leg with another anchor. He shouldn’t be getting up from that any time soon. His body jerks as the bars break into the cement, and Rhino is by his side. The machete klangs on the ground for a second time that night as they make their getaway. The Rhino breaks the shaft and carries his friend off into the night.

     Raph looks like he’s been through the ringer. His breath is heavy, and he smiles.

     “I’m glad you’re alive, you little shit.”

     “You too, you damn hot head.”

     He wobbles a little but steadies himself and manages to climb to the top of the apartment building before needing to sit down. That’s when I realize just how badly those two had hurt him. Cuts litter his body. Blood is oozing out of most of the wounds and I can’t help but think that he’d been fine only twenty minutes ago. He’s bleeding badly. He tries to take some of the bandages from his arms to cover the cuts, but his hands are shaking. I do it instead. It takes some time to get his wounds wrapped and I just hope that he can last long enough for Donnie to get his shell over here as fast as possible.

     I call Leo, and he gets the others and is on his way in less than a minute. I don’t know where we are, but I know that I can’t leave Raph or he might be resting for a lot longer than anyone wants him to.

     I feel relief flood me when I see them running towards us. Raph is still awake, and in a lot of pain. I can’t help anymore but he wants nothing more than to brush it off and go to bed. Leo and Mikey help Raph stand and they walk him, slow and steady, to the edge of the building. They climb down and I can see the worry on Leo’s face when he looks at me. He has his brother’s bloody handprint on his shoulder.

     “I did all I could,” My voice cracks, “I tried my best.”

     Leo thinks for a moment before he says, “I know. Bebop and Rocksteady aren’t easy opponents.”

     That doesn’t help much. I already feel small next to them. Now there are more mutants out there, and not all of them are nice.

     I never thought I would see Raph get his butt kicked so soundly in my life.

     We go home through the maze of sewers. Saying as Raph can’t get home the normal way, it’s the only option. Somewhere along the way, Raph has a hard time staying awake, and the guys pick him up and run. I run after them. They aren’t as quite as fast right now, so I can keep up easier than if they weren’t carrying their brother between them. We still make good time.

     When we get back to the lair, Raph is rushed to the needle room and Donnie gets started on fixing him up. A few hours later, Raph’s got staples and all the patching he’ll need and is safely asleep in his room. All he needs is a few days of rest and he should be good. I’m in the main room, thinking about how close I came to losing him. I’m having a much harder time sleeping than anyone else seems to be. Except Donnie. Sometimes I wonder if he ever sleeps more than a couple of hours. Donnie’s sipping a cup of coffee at his dream of a working station, hammering out some code before bed. He finishes and sees me staring at nothing from the couch, he pats me on the shoulder and silently takes a seat next to me.

     “Thank you.” His voice is quiet.

     “Why did they hurt him and not me?” I whimper, “Why did he have to take it all?”

     “That’s what Raph does.” Donnie counsels, “I don’t think he’s ever not tried to protect the people important to him.”

     “He would rather take a bullet than have me in harms way.”

     “That sounds like something he would do.” Donnie chuckles, “That’s one reason he’s got so many scars. Well, that and he thinks he’s invincible sometimes.”

     “Can I go see him? I wanna tell him something.”

     “I don’t see why not. Do you want me to go in with you?”

     “I’ll be okay on my own,” I take a deep breath, “You need sleep too. Maybe that’ll help me get some rest tonight.”

     “If you say so.” Donnie gets up. “I know it’s hard, but you did the best you could. You wouldn’t do any less.”

     “That’s the thing. I wasn’t watching as well as I could have. I wanted to see him fight so I watched him instead of his back.”

     “We all make mistakes.” Donnie gave my shoulder one more pat and went to bed. “I’m just glad you helped get him out of there alive.”

     “Yeah. Thanks, Donnie.”

     He nods on his way out, and I make my way to Raph’s room.

     I take a seat next to Raph’s nest of a bed and take a good look at him nestled under the covers. I see his hand poking out close to me. I don’t stop myself from holding his hand while there’s no one here to notice it. Memorizing the feeling of his leathery skin against mine, I start humming an old song he showed me once. He said it was one of his favorites. A real classic. I feel tears fall onto my hand, and his hand twitches. I keep humming, and wipe at the tears with my other hand. I’m not planning on letting go for a while.

     “Will you sing it for me?” Raph rasps. He shouldn’t be awake right now. “You know the words, right?”

     “Yeah,” I whisper, “I’ll sing for you, long as you don’t do that again.”

     “No promises, Sweetheart.” Raph sighs and listens. It’s not often that he can get me to sing for him.

     “Course not.” I roll my eyes and sing anyway.

 

Carry on my wayward son   
For there'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more

  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion   
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion   
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high   
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man   
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man   
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

  
Carry on my wayward son   
For there'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more

  
Masquerading as a man with a reason   
My charade is the event of the season   
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know   
On a stormy sea of moving emotion   
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean   
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

  
Carry on my wayward son   
For there'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more

  
Carry on, you will always remember   
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor   
Now your life's no longer empty   
Surely heaven waits for you

  
Carry on my wayward son   
For there'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more

 

     Raph is asleep by the time I finish. His hand still holding mine tight. It feels like a promise. I’m not sure what kind but he squeezes it when I get up, finally sure that I can get some sleep tonight. I sit back down and watch him until I can’t keep my eyes open anymore. I end up falling asleep, pressing my face onto the bed next to him.

     I wake to loud whispers. It must be Mikey. I hear a camera snap and I know that I’m not gonna hear the end of this any time soon.

     Raph is still asleep, thank God. I don’t know how I would explain that. Hell, I don’t know how to explain this as is. Mikey dances around with the camera in his hands. He races out of the room before I can get my hand out of Raph’s iron grip. Jeez, he’s strong even when he’s out cold.

     I can hear Mikey loudly telling Donnie and Leo about what he just caught on camera. They don’t believe him until they that shell head leads them in here and they see it for themselves. It’s quite the picture, really. Me glaring at Mikey while Raph still has a grip on my hand. Mikey snickers and Raph finally stirs. He opens his eyes and his brothers, mainly Mikey, crowd around him and ask what happened, why we left. Mikey asks why we’re holding hands, and Raph seems to notice that he’s not holding a handful of sheets. He doesn’t let go.

     “I left to blow some steam off and I got in over my head,” Raph says, “Our pal here saved my skin. Last thing I remember is tryin’ to get home.”

     Leo looked at Raph. “I know you went out last night and I’m glad you’re safe now, but that doesn’t explain anything, Raph.”

     “I was looking to fight some back alley gang and Bebop and Rocksteady crashed the party.” Raph looks at me. His gives my hand a little squeeze. “Chickadee here must’ve followed me. Good thing she did, or I’d’a lost one hell of a fight.”

     “You did lose one hell of a fight, Raph. Look at you.” I protest, “I did all I could without killing and you still got your shell handed to you.”

     I pull my hand away. The cold air pressing against my skin and sends a shiver down my spine. “Raph, you almost died out there. Do you have any idea how bad that is? What would we do without you?”

     What little noise inside the room dies. I can tell Donnie’s already put two and two together, and I can feel the treacherous tears falling down my face. They hit the floor with soft splats. I regret saying that. It’s too close to home for me to talk about, and I know that the guys’ll ask, even if it’s just to be sure. I didn’t say that any of the other times the boys have come home battered and in need of care. Why is this time any different?

     I can’t keep doing this to myself much longer. I have to tell him sometime, it might as well be soon. Before he goes and does something stupid again, and the unthinkable happens.

     That thought sends a chill through my bones. What if I’m not there next time? What if Raph has to fight alone? Mikey asks what’s wrong, but I can’t answer him. Tears carve tracks down my face, and Raph tries to sit up. He groans, and lays back down. He shouldn’t be moving. I can see he’s in pain. I don’t know if it’s because of his wounds or the fact that I’m having trouble breathing right now.

     Donnie leads me into the other room. Leo and Mikey stay and talk to Raph. Mikey must be trying to distract Raph because I hear him shout, and Leo laugh. I’ll bet Mikey’s showing him the picture he took earlier.

     Donnie gets me to sit down, and he hands me a glass of water. I take a deep breath, and drink a bit. It helps a lot, but I still feel bad.

     “Donnie?”

     “Yeah?”

     “What if I’m not there next time? What if none of us are there and he gets hurt again?”

     “Don’t worry about us. That’s my job.” Donnie jokes.

     “Sorry pal, but your job’s gonna have to deal with it.” I try to laugh. It comes out forced and a little strangled.

     “I’ll try. Seriously, though. You’ve got to tell him soon. If you don’t, you might never tell him how you feel.” Donnie advises.

     “I’ll do it tomorrow. I’ve gotta think about this.”

     I get up, and Donnie goes back to his brothers. I don’t follow. Instead, I go to the room that the Hamato family let me use during my extended stay down here, and I sit down to think of how I want this done. If I have to tell him how I feel, I want to do it my way.

     A plan starts forming in my head, and I use the rest of the night to think it over, tweaking it and making it as good as I can. I don’t sleep well at all. I can’t stop dreaming about Raph. Once he’s dying in front of me. Then he’s asking me to leave and never come back. I wake in a cold sweat, waiting for the dream to pass before slipping into a much more restful sleep. I only remember the bad ones when I wake.

     I don’t want to wake up when Mikey comes running around my room blowing on a kazoo he found somewhere. Where would he get a kazoo in the first place? I thought his brothers would do anything to keep an annoyance like that as far from Mikey as humanly possible. I throw my pillow at him and he laughs. Mikey runs out of my room, and I get a blessed moment of quiet to wake up properly before Mikey is back with a pillow of his own. The pillowcase is blue. He must have gotten it from Leo’s room.

     I bat at him softly with my own pillow until the little punk knocks me onto the bed. This can only mean one thing. All out pillow war! I can’t take him on alone. I give him a good smack with the pillow and dart out of the room, laughing like a crazy person. Mikey is hot on my heels, but Leo sees him using his pillow and that’s all it take for his eyes to light up and he grabs Mikey’s pillow from his almost quarantined room.

     Mikey gasps as he sees his own pillow being wielded against him and I laugh as Leo, who seems to be skilled in fighting with pillows, quickly overwhelms Mikey. Leo knocks me me to the floor and I lay there and laugh. Nothing gets rid of stress faster than a pillow fight with ninja turtles. I open my eyes and see that, as usual, Raph had ignored Donnie’s instructions to stay in bed. I swat his less injured leg with the pillow and he chuckles.

     “If ya think that’s gonna do anything to a tough guy like me, you’re wrong.”

     “Tough guy, huh?” I laugh. My face is starting to hurt from all the laughing. “I thought you were in recovery.”

     Raph grunts and walks back into his room. I watch him from the floor. I’m not laughing anymore. He never backs down so easily. Didn’t he know that was supposed to be a challenge? The door swings open and I see Raph, in all his bandaged glory, holding a pillow with a smirk on his face. I start laughing again as he  limps walks toward me and takes a swing at me on the floor. Raph hits me square in the face and I sputter through the fabric.

     “Raphael!” Oh no. Leo’s doing the lines again. “Brother. If you harm the girl, I will have no choice but to handle you myself!”

     “Bring it on then, Fearless!” Raph laughs, beckoning his brother into the pillow duel of the century.

     I get up and safely out of the way as Raph and Leo start circling. I don’t get a chance to watch, since Mikey sneaks up on me and we start our own little fight. The sound of fun must lure Donnie and Splinter out of hiding, as they’re standing close by trying not to fall over laughing. They watch Leo  go easy fight Raph, and I can see why they’re laughing. Watching Raphael, of all people, try to fight while wrapped in bandages is kind of funny.

     “Don’t tear the stitches, Raph!” Donnie reminds his brother.

     Raph nails him in the face with the pillow in response. That gets Donnie fighting with his own pillow. Now that Splinter is the only one not fighting, it looks like fun. He quietly goes off to find his own supply of fluffy weapons.

     “Uh, Leo?” I stammer, “I think we might be a little outmatched here.”

     Splinter emerges from his room with two pillows and a devious look on his face. This doesn’t bode well for anyone. He joins Raph and Mikey, and Leo gathers Donnie and I to try to come up with some way to beat Splinter and the others.

     With the way Splinter is smiling, I’d say he hasn’t had this much fun with his sons in a while. Mikey accidentally falls into his father, and that spirals into everyone trying to get a hit on Splinter. He’s dodging just about everything, of course he’d be able to, and his sons end up laughing in a pile on top of each other. I’m not surprised when he takes me out last. I’m the weakest in this war. Splinter laughs and stands above us.

     “My children, you have fought well, but not well enough to defeat me.”

     “We did, didn’t we!” Mikey exclaims, poking his head out from under Leo’s arm.

     I get up, not wanting to be laying Raph longer than I have to while he’s injured. One by one, the guys get up and bow to their master. I bow as well, out of respect, and because they’re doing it. Why not try it?

     The guys all go their separate ways, and I’m not sure what to do now. I could try to talk to Raph for a while. He looks like he’s in a good mood, considering the beating he went through. I guess it’s not often he gets to just play with his brothers like that. I start walking while I think. It would be a good time to talk to Raph. I might as well go.

     I knock on his door, he tells me I can come in, and I end up sitting next to him on the bed.

     “What did you think of that pillow fight?”

     “It was a lot of fun, girly.” Raph chuckles, “I’m glad you started it.”

     “Hey, it wasn’t my idea.” I laugh, “This one was all Mikey. He woke me up armed with a kazoo and Leo’s pillow of all things.”

     “Yeah, I remember he did that to Don one time. He didn’t sleep well for a while after that.”

     “Why?”

     “Ya know Don doesn’t sleep much. For a solid week, he would just keep Mikey awake until he was falling asleep during training. That didn’t go over well with Master Splinter, so he ended up being punished for that, too.”

     “Ouch.” I wince. “Isn’t that a little much?”

     “If there’s one thing you shouldn’t do, it’s wake Don up and make him mad while doing it.”

     “Noted,” I shift on the bed.

     “Something the matter?” Raph asks, fully aware that yeah, something’s wrong. Question is, will I talk about it.

     “I’ve been, um, thinking about something lately.” I pause, not knowing where I’m going with this. All the time I spent trying to plan this going right out the window.

     “And?”

     “I don’t know if you know already or not, well, you might know.” I babble, “I think there’s something you should know, about me. Well, not just about me, but about someone else, too.”

     I look at him, hoping he’ll get the hint and I won’t actually have to do this. Raph is looking at me like I’m an idiot. Looks like I’m actually doing this.

     “Lemme start over.” I take a deep breath and prepare for my life to be over. “I’ve known you guys for a few years now.”

     Raph nods.

     “I’ve gotten to know you guys, and I think I might like it down here more than I should. Well, not ‘down here’, but someone who lives down here. Specifically, um, you, Raph. I like you. I have for a while.”

     He doesn’t say anything.

     “Oh no. I’ve fucking everything up. I’m so sorry, Raph. Forget I said anything. I’ll just, uh, go.” I leave before I can embarrass myself any more than I already have.

     I barely hear Raph say “Oh, shit.” before I close the door.

     I should’ve known he wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m a normal person after all. He’s probably going to go on some wacky adventure and find the love of his life or something. Wow. That’s an oddly specific thought right there. They’ve got enough on their plate as it is. What other crazy shenanigans could they possibly get up to?

     Why does this always have to happen to me. Last time I wanted to even try dating someone, they turned around and started dating one of my friends instead. I can’t get people to like me. What on earth gave me the idea that I might have a chance with Raph of all people?

     “You know, dude, we don’t think you’re half bad.” Mikey says from his place on the couch.

     “Shit, I said that out loud?” I gasp, “How much did you hear?”

     “Yup. You said it all right.” Mikey leaves the comic on the couch and walks toward me. “I heard enough to know that you just told Raph that you like him and it didn’t go well. That’s harsh, bro.” He pats me on the back, but it just sets the hurt in deeper.

     “It didn’t go how I planned.” I explain, “I made a fool of myself.”

     “Is that why you look so down?” Mikey cocks his head like a curious bird.

     “Good to know I look like crap.” I sigh, “Yeah. That’s what happened.”

     “That bites.”

     “Yeah, about that.” Raph walks out of the room. I feel like running. He sighs, “I wanted to tell you something.”

     I try not to remember the dreams I had while I was able to rest. Raphael takes a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he wants to say.

     “I never thought anything like this would ever happen. You’re just so amazin that I thought you liked someone else. Someone who could give you anything you could ever want. I care about you so much that it hurts.” He takes a deep breathe. “I care about you enough to let you be happy, even if it isn’t with me.”

     I forget Mikey’s still standing there for a second, until he gently pushes me toward his brother, and Raph holds me. He buries his face in my neck and I hug him tightly. He doesn’t have to say any more. Mikey takes another picture, but neither me nor Raph seem to care right now. We have each other, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
